Life Of Me
by sauskaepanda
Summary: The summary will be dumb but short summary long. Sakura had never really remembered her past with her mother, there was a gap in between when her mother died and from when she first moved to America. Now back to Konoha life get's pretty familiar and she wants to know what happend to her mother, what stops her is the choice of love of her family or the lie they are hiding from
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! :) I hope everyone has been well, I know I'm meant to be doing my other fanfic story but I'v been really busy and this fic was done up a long time ago so and I managed to find it.

So here it is! :D

_Italics- 'Thoughts'_

(A.N) - Me stopping and explaining

**Life of me**

Chapter one: Just moved

**Normal pov**

_Ring ring ring ring_

That was the only thing that Haruno Sakura could hear. It was 6:30am in the morning and she was wondering why she wanted to kill herself for asking her father to move to the new place and start school the same week after only moving and having only two days to get use to the timing of now coming back to her birth city Konoha. The night before was really stressful and she nearly gave herself a heart attack when she was grabbing a very important file from an old safe.

The pink haired, emerald green eyed girl decided to go for a morning run in a thermal jersey and some skin shorts. Blinking herself awake she walks to her small walk in closet to get changed in her running gear and then jogs down the stairs getting a bottle of water and her beats headphones and iPod. As she walks to the back door she reminded herself that her father wouldn't be in Japan for a while because as a Commander in General with the army and Captain of a team he needs to finish his final confidential mission and some paper work to have him transferred to the Japanese army which are more than happy to have their old officer back. (A.N: Does any of that make sense?)

As she was running through the small light of the morning she noticed a lot of people would run in the morning, as she stops to stretch a little and stops to have a drink of her water she sees a guy with dark brown hair that was messy was running down the same path as herself and was shirtless. _'God, now that is what I call a damn sex god!' _her inner self screams at her. She rolls her eyes at the perverted mind she has. The boy notices her and winks at her then runs past her and she blush's bright red. As she goes off she thinks that it was a good route to run for about half an hour before sprinting back to the penthouse she lives in, in the city. Funny thing though, her family owns the 5 star hotel that she's living in, with other 5 star hotels in certain places in America, The Caribbean, Brazil, India, China and Australia.

As she walks over to the stairs all sweaty and hot while panting, a man in his work uniform looks at the exhausted girl then greets her "Sumimasen, Ohayo gozaimasu Haruno-san. A letter and envelope just arrived for you and a company is coming over to bring over your car" He says as the girl takes off her headphones and smiles her deathly smile which everyone dies of. "Thank you Toru-san, and it's just Sakura remember" She says as she grabs it and the man smiles back. "Well ok then. Sakura-san. Have a good day" Toru says before going back to the back of the counter. Sakura smiles at this before going to the elevator.

As she goes up her elevator she notices that both things were from her father. She opens her father's letter.

_Morning Sweetheart_

_I hope you slept well. Knowing you I knew would be up bright and early getting ready so I have this cash for you which should last you the week for your shopping and your card which I hope you will use wisely! Don't forget to visit your Uncle Kazashi and Aunt Mebuki ok! They tell me your cousins are excited to see you! Well as much as Gaara will ever get excited _(This made Sakura sweat drop as she can remember the last time her cousin of the same age went to visit them in America and he was as still as a statue and could even pass for one. Nice as always, but the boy could pass for anything still and statue like!)

_I also have another 2 presents for you _(Sakura glares at the paper. Only because she hates her father giving her things which she won't use forever) _and don't glare at this poor piece of paper! You're my only daughter. I love doing these things because I feel bad about leaving you by yourself. And I'm a father! So you'll have to deal with it._

_The guys and Traci say hi and give a big hug and kiss for your brave attempt for doing this on your own. Though I don't see why you need it. You're my bright daughter. _

_Also I hope you like the penthouse, because in 2 months the renovations for our new house is going to be finished soon. To be honest with you I don't know why we are moving into this house, no MANSION! It's to fit a family with four to five people with two offices and a gym and dojo, so we will be good to go for only those three. It has 5 _

_Suites with their own bathrooms, a guest room and the other things that mansions have. _

_I know it's something you're not going to be use to and it's definitely something that I'm not going to be used to either once I come back. It's only you and me, but your grandmother forced me to get you into it, saying that you as a teenager love big things such as these houses. _

_I love her to bits and all, but what are you going to be doing in a big house like that by yourself. Not party I hope! I learnt my lesson with that! _ (Sakura laughs at this remembering how she planned a party to get back at her father for thinking that she was an anti-social child with only two friends who only ever come over and doesn't have a boyfriend. Truth be told she had a boyfriend, she just didn't want to show him to her father because he's a soldier father who commands anyone. Even outside his job)

_Well I have to go now. Some idiot's decided to prank on the base and decided to use the practice mine field as a hideaway and fired up some fireworks as his new firework pad and blew up the whole field. _(This she laughs at knowing exactly what her father's face would look like as he wrote those sentences)

_I hope you know that no matter how far away I am and no matter what, I love you._

_Love dad_

_p.s I have another surprise waiting for you at school. I'm also clear for a video chat with you at 6am on the 26__th__ June. So that is next week Wednesday so make sure you schedule it in._

As she goes inside the penthouse she makes her some porridge with some blueberries that she bought from the night market that she went to just a few blocks around the corner from where she lives. While doing that she did some ordering of some food for the brunch she was doing for her god mother, father, two aunties and uncles and herself to last her for the end of week and Wednesday of next week.

After she goes for a 15 min shower before drying her off and does her hair up in a high bun. Since her hair was just touching the bottom of her shoulder blades she could have it up. She sticks in a small comb accessory with things sticking out in her hair to keep it in place; she smirks at this then gets change, remembering on the second night of arriving that she was really happy with the thing she did and looked at the direction it was hidden in her room with a very protected system and other things inside.

Since she's only moved to Konoha she was only going to be there for half a day before going in her full uniform the next week because today was Friday. So she decides that since it was a warm day that she was going to wear a white singlet with a floral mid-thigh high waist skirt with another pair of skin short shorts, because you can never trust a guy when you wear a high waist. Why, because when it's windy a teenaged guy has to look, especially if the girl is good looking. And this girl was (minus the forehead).

As she finished getting changed she walked over to her bathroom to quickly put on her mascara and little bit of eyeliner and lip balm before rushing off to grab her black leather converse's and ray bands and rush's to grab her shoulder bag and purse when she hears the doorbell go off.

She runs to grab it when she sees a man in a suit that works with the cars out the front of the hotel and smiles at her. "Ohayo gozaimasu Haruno-san" He says and she replies it back "I am here to give your car keys. Your car is just outside the front of the hotel waiting for you" He says before giving her the keys and she thanks him and he bows and walks back to the front of the hotel.

As she grabs her phone on the kitchen counter she walks back to the door and grabs her perfume which she usually keeps before going anywhere special. As she goes into her clean white, new looking range rover. She inhales the smell of it; it smelt of plastic from Cam and Lucy's pom pom's and the lingering smell of Cam's favourite perfume which she could never get enough of. Cam and Lucy Gonzales were twins (Long chocolate brown hair and green eyes) and were famous teen models for vogue and other famous designers. It was normal for her to not see her friends often, but there was one thing which she would do while her friends were out doing there photo shoots. She would dance; it was in her blood to dance. Though SHE never danced in front people. She would with her undercover group called the 'Shinobi' group, why the name. Well they wanted to sound like a bunch of ninja's and went all out there and got some masks to cover their identities and they were at least 5 groups of different ages. Together they were called 'The Royal Shinobi Family' (A.N: All in inspiration of the new Zealand made dance crew The Royal Family!)

Whenever something bad in the community would come up they would go out and mob it out. Something they got inspiration from the movie 'Step up 4 Miami Heat' and Sakura was one of the main choreographers. It was something her mom did when she was little and taught her to do.

Her mom, she looked down at her chest where the locket her father gave her on the day of her mother's funeral In Japan. It was decorated in a Japanese style with cherry blossom branches around it and in Kanji 'Sakura'. It was made a month after Sakura was born into the world. (A.N: You'll find out what happened to her mother soon)

**On the other side of town**

While Sakura was going into Star bucks to get her cappuccino with extra chocolate on the top with a caramel slice, there was a certain yellow eyed bastard with his white haired assistant who was looking at the road cameras through the TV and saw that everything was normal as usual. Though the recent upbringing on the news showed that the siting of one of his men was spotted and arrested while he so "m_ysteriously"_ died in the cells of the police cell with food poisoning from food he didn't get.

The yellow eyed man smirked at this and looked to his right to were a middle aged woman was cuffed to chair with her legs and little restrictions on her hands to let her eat with ease. But what she doesn't notice is that a white range rover with her daughter in it was driving in the motorway while she was eating.

Though the news was going to have a major headline soon, he was looking forward to it.

**Konoha Private School**

It's nearly 8:30 and the last bell goes off and a familiar blonde haired blue eyed loud mouth, runs down the halls of the school thinking that he was late almost not noticing the eggplant haired, lavender eyed Hyuga was walking and if he wasn't looking he would have toppled onto her. She was in her uniform which was a white button up blouse with a red and black checker tie and a cardigan (with the schools symbol) and a black skirt which went to her knees and white socks.

"ARH! Hinata-chan! Thank kami-sama I didn't bowl you over! Ah, how are you?" The blonde asks while screaming as he steps back and notices that she goes red and smiles up to him.

His uniform was the same though a man's white work shirt and black slack pants with the schools boys blazer.

"Ah Hi Naruto-kun, I'm fff-ine. Why aare you rrruunning? "She stutters out as they walk down the corridor, Naruto looks at her like she's crazy "Oh, uhm. You see" He starts off before seeing everyone looking at her "What is the time?"

"It's 8:35 Naruto-kun" She replies and Naruto sweat drops "Well we should get going to class then" He says yawning _"Stupid teme keeping me up at the damn club"_ he thinks to himself.

**Outside the front of the school**

Outside the front of the school a loud blonde female was standing by the entrance of the school waiting for the raven black haired heart throb while tormenting a pineapple headed man who was busy ignoring her rambling on how lazy he was.

"Shikamaru, why must you always be a lazy ass watching clouds. How is it that you're a genius yet you're the laziest asshole in the universe!" She yells, next to him was their best friend looking up at the sky with him eating some pork rinds.

"Relax Ino. Wasn't it you who said that if you stressed out so much that you'd get wrinkles on your face by the time were 30. Stop being a drag and sit down" Shikamaru says with his eyes closed. Said girl punch's him in the stomach making him groan in pain.

"Thought so smart ass, don't have anything else to say do you!" She mutters angrily as Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee walk by with his car keys going into his pocket.

"Still arguing like an old married couple" The two say at the same time. Said 'couple' glare at the two.

Cue in on the last person who is to always show up in there gang and the screams of fan girls going up to either the fence because they were girls from other schools and girls from Konoha private school who would get pushed by the security guards that were employed for keeping at some distance from him.

"Sasuke-kun marry me!"

"Sasuke-kun bare my kids!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

These things were always heard every morning and the boy couldn't have been more sick to hear these words come out of such idiot woman. God they made his head hurt so much that he wish that the gun in his car could be used to kill every one of them.

"You took your time coming over here, did you actually have the heart to say yes to one of their requests Uchiha" Neji says to the boy walking over "Shut it Hyuga. While your at it you can do the same with your fan girls" Sasuke hiss's back while taking off his commando glasses.

Tenten goes a bit pink from that and Ino notice's that and goes next to the two bun haired girl. "Stupid clueless bastards" The two mutter together.

While they bicker to each other the sound of honking interrupts them and all they see is a white range rover with tinted windows try and get in as well and the look of the security guards which they only look like that when one of the boys come in because they don't want to be fired by Tsunade and not get hired from any of the other rich heir's or work for their parents.

This confuses them as since they know anyone who comes in is new, and no one knew that anyone was starting. As the car parks next to Sasuke's he looks suspicious to the car.

"Do you reckon it's one of his henchmen?" Ino asks out quietly, Shikamaru shakes his head "No, I don't think he'd put it out there or we would know what to look out for" He says

Suddenly out comes our pink haired girl in all her glory. Then out she goes with her coffee and shoulder bag while closing her car she close her door and cat walks down to the stairs were our gang was now and while walking there she hears wolf whistles and rolls her eyes before pressing the lock on her keys and drinks her coffee.

"Do you think she's single" Kiba asks out and Tenten punch's the back of his head "Kiba you have a bit of drool. Everywhere!" She says before she sees the pink haired girl walk up to them and takes off her glasses.

"Ohayo, could you show me where the office is" She says smiling and the gang notice her eyes were the prettiest emerald green that they've seen. "Ohayo, my name is Rock Lee and-" He says before Ino pushes him away and smiles "Gomen, Lee here is a very emotional person and is probably a bad person to be introducing around. My name is Yamanaka Ino and I noticed that your car was from America so I knew-" She was saying before Sakura interrupts her "Ah hi, I'm sorry for interrupting rudely Ino-san but could you show me where the office is please. I heard the last bell goes and I don't want you to be late" Sakura says before the girl nods and directs her.

"Wow" Was all Choji says as the others look at the blonde girl who was baffled herself

"Uhm, did she just?" Tenten asks and Ino nods "Yeah. That's weird right" Ino asks confused and they all nod before separating into separate groups to go to their classes.

Meeting up with Naruto and Hinata and didn't mention what just happened to them because it surprised them.

**In the office**

As she walks down the corridor of the school she can see that the school has a lot of academic achievements from a lot of students. Especially from the ones that she saw outside. Before she walks to the door of the office she can hear voices come from the office before going inside of the door.

"What, what do you mean they've spotted him. Yes well of course I didn't know if I haven't been watching the damn TV! You baka, why didn't you think I was with you last night. And no it wasn't because I was busy getting it all prepared. No, the kids are a hand full and I think it won't be good until we finally get a good performance out of it. If they liked the food one then who doesn't mind dying by alcohol" She hears a woman's voice inside sweet as ever so she thought it was sarcasm then walks in.

"Ah, ohayo gozaimasu. I'm the new student from America" Sakura says before looking at the women in front of her. She had blazing red hair and red eyes. The lady looks Sakura up and down then talks on the phone.

"Well I have a student to take care of. I'll see you at the usual place and time. Ok. See you. Ok, now Miss Sato here is your schedule and the principal should be ready with you soon. Just wait by the seats please" She says before Sakura thanks her and goes off to sit by the door of the principal's office.

Why is she using the surname Sato you ask. Well it's because her father doesn't trust that with his daughter back at his home town and his school he doesn't want her bombarded with questions to do with her father and mother and she doesn't mind people as long as it isn't anything over the private and personal line then she would stop. (A.N : I know that you may still be confused but I want to save what happened and take spills through some of the other chapters)

She hears the door of the office open after she hears the sound of groaning and the sound of a bang and the smell of alcohol and the guy from this morning who was running was walking out and she stands still awkward as he stops and smiles at her.

"Ah the girl from this morning right. Hi, what are you doing here. Haven't you heard of stalking is a bad thing" He says laughing and Sakura does the same _'so he likes to flirt. God bait him saku' _ her inner mind says

Before she has to hit her mind for thinking such perverted things she replies "Ah yeah. Hi, you go here. You didn't seem really drunk this morning. Though running through the park shirt less is a pretty good indication that you're a drunk idiot" he laughs.

"Yeah I guess. Though that's not me. That's our most trusted principal, my advice to you. Don't get on her bad side or you'll be digging your own grave. Or she could punch your own grave for you" He says walking away before turning back to her.

"Hey I didn't quite get your name" He asks making the pink haired girl blush

"Sakura, Sakura Sato. And yours" She asks him and he raises his eyebrows "Well, Sato Sakura. You'll have to wait, I'm sure you'll know my name sooner or later" He says and he walks off down the corridor.

'_wow, first day at school and you've already hooked a guy!'_ her inner says before she walks into the principal's office and notices that the assistant wasn't at her/his desk and she walks over to the principal's office before knocking and hears a familiar 'come in' and she practically rams it open and squeals at what's in front of her.

**With most of the gang**

So while most of the gang who thought that their silver haired teacher was going to be late to class they were wrong. Because from their first meeting of the teacher he had always been late. For anything in life, and it surprises them to no end how he hasn't been fired for it. But, out all days. Today he had to be early!

While walking in the class. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru were walking into the class and were talking about the recent party that was just posted out now to people since that night before noticing that the class was silent before looking over and seeing that Kakashi was actually there with a book in his hand (That isn't his surprisingly old orange porn book) and writing down what to do. Sasuke smirked at him.

"so someone finally talked to you about your life wondering?" He says smartly and knows that behind that headband that covers his eye is a vain appearing on his forehead. Not only from the comment but from the two blondes looking out the window thinking that the world and sky had fallen and they already died.

Kakashi rolled his eye and his students sit down. "Just for that you all can add another essay on how to respect your sensei with the minimum if 1,500 words" He says before they all groan and in the inside Kakashi laughs like an evil villain. He was only early because he got word that his niece had arrived from America and was in his home room and didn't want to waste time so he came to school at 20 past 8 thinking she might have gone early. But as he sat there at his desk with some coffee at his desk re reading his perverted book he thinks of the last time he saw her when she was 12 and that was almost 5 years ago.

Just then, the brown haired teen from in the office appears in the class, "Tsuchi. Your late, get into your seat" the silver haired man says before winking at his sensei and goes to his seat and could feel the death glare from the boys.

"Uchiha, nice to see you back at school. Why weren't you here, afraid that I'll take your precious spot at trails, never pegged you to be jealous person. As I can remember you are an Uchiha after all. All high, mighty and un-jealous towards people. I mean that's what you told me right" Tsuchi says fist bumping his mates hand before sitting in his desk next to an empty desk.

**In the office**

Sakura had hugged her god mother, father and god aunty for the million times and was happy that her make up didn't smudge or she would look like the next grudge! It was like two years since she last seen any of them and she was happy that her surprise was these people but Kakashi was the missing person. Her aunt slash her god mother noticed the look.

"Sakura if you're wondering where he is, he is teaching his class. It is a miracle that you're here. You managed to get him past on time to work since his first day at work here at the school!" Tsunade says putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. I was wondering if you could take me to my homeroom class. I'll talk to you at lunch since you said that your not busy at lunch" She says before her god father brings up "It doesn't really matter Saku-chan. Kakashi is your home room teacher, and I am your teacher before lunch" Jiraiya says with a smile and Sakura smiles "Really, well this is going to be fun. What subject do you teach?" She asks warily

"Well I don't see why you are so wary my dear tenshi. I only do health" He says before Tsunade punch's the back of his head "That's why she's stressed you idiot, why I married an idiot" She mutters the last bit while Sakura sweat drops and Shizune just tells them that she'll take her to Kakashi's.

While walking down the corridor she talks to her aunt about her friends and what they did before stopping off to the class and Sakura was nervous. Another new school after just getting used to living in America for 10 years.

A.N: What do you think about it so far? Hopefully it is good...

Here is a sneak peak of chapter 2 :O

Tsuchi puts his hand up, "Yes, Tsuchi" Kakashi says before Sakura folds her arms and scoffs at the boy "Ah, Sakura-san. Are you staying here permanently?"

"Ah, Tuchi-san right. Well I don't really know, but it's up to my father if I'm staying here. Does that answer your question" Sakura says before the boy raises his eyebrows "It's Tsuchi and one more question. What do you think of that guy over there, the emo looking one" He says, _'Is he testing me!' _Sakura thinks to herself and looks to the boy.

_'__God, I think he can pass for more than Tsuchi. I think he can be the angel of damn hotness and death!' _Her mind screams and she just looks at him for a second before looking at Tsuchi like he's losing it.

"Uhm, should I like him. He's only a guy, like yourself" She says before everyone looks at her likes she's more weird. 5 seconds later Naruto and Tsuchi laugh out loud until their eyes water.


	2. Chapter 2 Homeroom

**Chapter two: Home room**

Shizune knocks on the door of the classroom before hearing Kakashi's response to come in. Walking into the room Kakashi knows that it's Sakura here because Shizune has a look on her face. "Ohayo Shizune-san. How may I help you?" He asks and the students look at him knowing that there sly way he was saying it. Well the gang knew it sly, though the class thought of it as just a weird way he was talking. Maybe because it's from being sleep deprived and he's been at school probably at the time that he normally wakes up.

"Well you have a new student with you. I hope you all make her fell welcomed" She says before turning to Sakura to walk in. She does and all she sees is a bunch of people looking at her like she's the odd one out. Though she doesn't have her uniform and has pink hair. So, really she is.

In her mind she squeals so loud at the sight of Kakashi and was about to pounce on him when she remembered that she had to be civil. For her own good…

Well that is what Tsunade told her to do, doing that undercover thing for her father. Not that she's stupid to know it's for something else.

"Ah, I've been expecting you woul-"Kakashi was about to say before a loud mouthed blonde screams out "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura literally had to cover her ears. It had been 10 years since he last saw the pink haired girl, said girl looked over at him and smiles her deathly smile to him and nearly all the boys died of it. Not Naruto though, didn't have the mind to think of having her as a girlfriend considering there like brother and sister.

"What are you doing here" They both say out before laughing. _'I guess here's another thing that's part of my surprise'_ Sakura thinks to herself.

"Ok, well thank you Shizune-san. I think we can handle it from here. Why don't you introduce yourself to us" Kakashi says before Shizune looks to Sakura as if saying 'remember, your undercover'. Sakura nods before she leaves.

"Uhm, sure. Well my name is Sato Sakura. I'm 17 born on March 18th and I was originally born and breed here in Konoha before moving to America when I was 7" She says before looking toward Kakashi.

"Ah, well then. Any questions?" Kakashi asks his class and nearly all the boy's besides Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Sasuke was just suspicious of the girl. Tsuchi was also, but was smirking at the girl thinking _'Now this is going to be fun'_

He picks a guy with strawberry blonde hair "Hi, are you single?" He asks confidently and Kakashi rolls his eyes. Trying so hard not to kill the boy with the kunai hiding in his draw excellently.

"No, I'm not. Sorry to brake it to you. Any other questions?" She asks before the same hands go up "That isn't to do with my relationship status" She says seriously and they all go down. She sweat drops at that.

Tsuchi puts his hand up, "Yes, Tsuchi" Kakashi says before Sakura folds her arms and scoffs at the boy "Ah, Sakura-san. Are you staying here permanently?"

"Ah, Tuchi-san right. Well I don't really know, but it's up to my father if I'm staying here. Does that answer your question" Sakura says before the boy raises his eyebrows "It's Tsuchi and one more question. What do you think of that guy over there, the emo looking one" He says, _'Is he testing me!' _Sakura thinks to herself and looks to the boy.

_'__God, I think he can pass for more than Tsuchi. I think he can be the angel of damn hotness and death!' _Her mind screams and she just looks at him for a second before looking at Tsuchi like he's losing it.

"Uhm, should I like him. He's only a guy, like yourself" She says before everyone looks at her likes she's more weird. 5 seconds later Naruto and Tsuchi laugh out loud until their eyes water.

"Ok that's enough. Sakura why don't you go sit in between Tsuchi and the emo looking boy" Says Kakashi before said emo glares at him while she walks down to her desk.

While sitting Kakashi carries on with whatever he was talking about and Tsuchi leans over to her and whispers to her while she takes off her shoulder bag. "Hey, you really have a boyfriend or you playing everyone down nicely?" He asks and she just ignores him as Kakashi comes down the aisle with the book they were reading.

"Uhm, why would I answer you that. I thought that stalking was a bad thing Tsuchi, considering I now know your name I don't really need to tell you other things" She says before seeing a note inside the book.

_It's good to see you, but make sure I don't kill anyone on your first day here. It really is true that having a niece is like death coming to you._

Sakura smiles to it and looks up to him and notice's a bulge in his mask knowing that he was smirking.

At the end of homeroom and English the bell went for the next period (A.N: Period, spell whatever thing you use for whenever you go to the next class) she had Biology with a man called Iruka. Before going she waited for everyone to go (besides the gang) before squealing and bowling over Naruto in a hug and he crush's her in one as well. This makes them all sweat drop as Naruto does the same and jumps around like a girl.

"Ah, Naruto. God it's so good to see you" She says leaning back a bit as the blonde laughs. "Same here Sakura-chan. 5 years right" He asks and she nods

"And what about her, uncle. God to think that the man that raised her as well she would have forgotten him" Kakashi says with his arms folded and he was on the edge of his desk and Sakura runs over and hugs him as well laughing.

"Still the same complaining Jiji I see uncle kaka. Anyway I told mom and dad and Aunty Shizune that we had to go out for lunch since I have only have half a day. And since Naruto's here too and mom's principal I guess we can have him snuck out as well. Only if your not busy" She asks and Naruto was about to agree when Sasuke interrupts.

"He's got a sport trial at lunch" He says coldly and it made Sakura's spine shiver and she turns to look at him "Oh, teme you spoiling bastard. Can't that wait till like after" Naruto complains.

"Don't worry Naruto we can have lunch another time, either way I'd see you tomorrow. You and mom and dad are coming over to the brunch I'm holding at the penthouse. Plus some others that mom was inviting. Plus you have to introduce me to your friends before we go to the next class" Sakura says to him and Naruto smiles and goes next to Sasuke.

"Surprise you don't know anyone here Sakura-chan. But this is Uchiha Sasuke or Sasuke-teme or more known as the teen heart throb emo boy" He says before Sasuke death glares the dobe "Over here is Hyuga Hinata. The nicest girl in the world, which means past you Sakura-chan" He says with a smile on his face and the Hyuga blushes bright red. _'Interesting' _Sakura says to herself

The blonde continues "The pineapple head here is Shikamaru Nara. He's the computer geek and everything else geek in the whole of Japan" He says before Ino adds "And laziest bastard ever" and Shikamaru glares at her.

"And Yamanaka Ino. I got her name before rushing in here. It's nice to meet some of Naruto's friends" Sakura says before they go out talking more about how she knew Naruto while going to Biology with Ino.

A.N: Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3 20 Questions

**Chapter three: 20 Questions**

**In History with Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto was bored off of his face with this class with a movie about how Nero the roman emperor was a nut case when a note goes his way from the teme.

_-Oi dobe whose the Sakura chick and how do you and Kakashi know her?_

**-Well teme I know her through granny and ero-sennin and my parents. She moved to America after her mom had died and her father and her left. Kakashi's her god uncle. Don't ask about that. Granny and ero-sennin are her god parents like mine so that just makes her my sister. Why's that?**

_-Because, would I have any contact with her, she looks so familiar to me. And why did she say that thing about her mother if she's not alive._

**-Because Tsunade is her god mother teme, I thought I told you that. And not in a way that I would hope not. If you screwed her over while you were in America then imma get granny and Kakashi onto you and her father to!**

_-hhah, you make me laugh dobe. Why would I need to be scared of those two! They may be like us but you seriously need to work on your sarcasm. And her father, you sure you wanna carry on._

Naruto rolls his eyes at this.

**-Listen teme Sakura-chan family is exactly like our own. I noticed that when she introduced herself that she didn't use her actual family name and she used her grandmother on her mom's side's family name. You know what, whatever she just is my sister who moved ok!**

He writes back and puts his head back onto the desk before going back to sleep and Sasuke looks at the paper before looking at the dobe then back to the movie before thinking up a plan on finding out who this girl was.

**At break**

At break Ino dragged Sakura over to the roof top to where the whole gang was Sakura could see that Naruto and boy with brown hair that was everywhere was by the edge throwing any sort of thing they had on them at anyone and then hid. They stopped when they saw Sakura being dragged by Ino.

"Come on, you can meet everyone else. Everyone else you can remember seeing this girl. Well her name is Sato Sakura. Sakura, you've already met Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun, Lee and Hinata-chan" Ino says and they wave, she continues

"The boy with the food always in his hands is Akamichi Choji; anything to do with food in the world he would know about. Next to him with the tinted glasses is Shino. Anything to do with bugs you go to him about. Next to him is Hyuga Neji, he's Hinata-chans cousin. Anything you need you don't ask from him because he has little of Shika in him" She explains before both boys glare at her.

"Anyway, always to his right is Tenten-chan. anything sport related that you may like you go to her because she's the only girl that I know love sport and she loves old ancient weapons that was used in the ancient times. Then lastly we have-"Ino says before getting interrupted by Kiba

"My names Inuzuka Kiba. Anything you need at all I'll get it for you. But my specialty is dogs" Kiba explains and sits by Shino.

"Don't forget Ino. Anything you need that's to do with gossip you go to Ino to clear it because she knows everything, and it basically goes straight to her by txt, call, email or through any of her social media sites" Tenten explains and Ino shrugs as Sakura goes to sit next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, why don't you tell us more about yourself? Think of it as a game. Like 20 questions" Kiba asks and the others look to her in agreement.

"Ok, but only 20 questions, not 20 each. And anything over the private and personal line I'm not answering" she answers. "Are they open or closed questions?" She asks "Open" Sasuke says and she nods

"Well I'll go first, and hopefully this doesn't go near personal. Do you really have a boyfriend?" Kiba asks and Sakura looks to them all. "Well since your Naruto's friends I guess that I can answer you. Well I don't have a boyfriend and don't plan on having another one after only moving here two days ago" She says and Ino looks at her with a testing look on her face.

"What are your hobbies?" Ino asks hoping for her one word to come out of her mouth. "Well, I guess you could say I'm like a tom boy. I love sports, sorry Ino but your going to have to think of me as another Tenten because I use to play a lot of sport when I was In America" she says before Tenten gaps at her "This doesn't count as a question cause I can see your no finish answering your question. Please tell me you like football?" she asks and Sakura could see a smirk on Neji's face.

"Yes, I love football. It was the first sport I played in America before I did volleyball, softball, baseball and pretty much any other sport that considers a bat, a ball and a field that would let a girl play the sport" She says before Tenten jumps on her with a giant bear hug "God, I prayed for years for someone to do sport with and the only two sports the girls like is either tennis or stupid cheerleading and gymnastics" She says and Sakura smiles at her "Well I may be the same, but I do have a girls side to me too. Not just tom boy as well" Sakura starts off and Tenten's aura went from excited and happy to just plain disappointment.

"Please do/don't say that word" Her and Ino say

"I do like shopping" She says before groans and one loud shriek of happiness was screamed out. "Yuss, I knew I could trust you in being a shopping girl. Just from your very cute outfit I think we could get along way more!" Ino says

"You didn't let me finish. I like it, but I don't always do it. I'm not a shopaholic" She says as Ino pouts "Uhm, sometimes I like a bit of quiet and that usually happened when my friends who're twin model sisters would go out to their shoot or runways." She says before Ino gaps

"No way, what are their names?" Ino asks "I never should have brought that up. Their names are Cam and Lucy" She says before Ino's whole mouth falls open and face goes bright red. Sakura sweat drops, how many times has this happened to her when her famous friends come up.

"Your friends with the Gonzales twins. Were you at the runway thing in New York last year in July?" Sasuke asks "That counts as question 2. Anyway yeah I was, I don't remember seeing you there. Though trusting Lucy I guess she would have talked you up. How did you manage to get in?" She asks and the others just scoff and the onyx eyed boy just smirked "I have my ways"

_'__What a quire boy' _She tells herself _'don't say that!' _Her inner says before she ignores whatever else it was saying.

"Did you do cheerleading in America, I love how they do their routines. Here we have only girl's because guy's think that it's crushing there ego's here because it's too prissy for them to do" Ino says rolling her eyes, the guys roll their own eyes at her.

"Well I helped a couple of times, I would relief if someone was sick or gone away. I helped a lot because I was friends with most of the squad and Cam and Lucy were in the squad as well. It was hard though, her squad was an all-star squad and if they needed me to fill in then I'd have to tumble and be lifted in the air. " She replies and Ino was mesmerised by it. She watched too much Bring It On. (A.N: You can never get too much Bring It On!)

"Why did you come back to Japan without your father, did you choose to come over or were you forced?" Sasuke asks and the others looked at the two.

"Well to be honest with you, I wanted to come back home. Konoha will always be my home, my mother died when I was 7 and I've always wanted to come back. Not only to see this idiot over here, but so I can feel what it was like to be around my mother. The only mother figure I had when I was little was the babysitter I would have that practically lived with me when I was little while my father was on missions" She explained and Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and she smiles up at him.

"What are your intentions on the future. What are you going to do when you finish school" Neji asks and she looks to him with a look of determination

"Well before I came over here I had the idea of going to Harvard and doing a course on being a lawyer or before that going to medic school. I've got experience looking after people in a small community hospital in Africa and an intern for some doctors at one of the local doctor centres in Los Angeles" She replies "It's pretty much a gene that a doctor comes up in her family or anything to do with the armed forces on her father's side" Naruto says and the others looked confused.

"This is counting as question 6. So my mom before she died was a doctor at the cities hospital and was the head of all the surgeons and the kids department. I would always go over to the kids department when I was little, sometimes I would observe her surgeries through the assembly area up the stairs. My dad is a respected Commander of the American army and is a captain of his team. My dad has ties with the armed forces of America, Japan and Australia and was in the army in Japan before going to America and being transferred there and doing a bit of Navy and Air force work. Right now he's somewhere doing a mission" She explains

"So who and where do you live?" Asks Hinata shyly, Sakura smiles up at her as she was playing with the locket with the picture of her and her parents when she was six years old. "Well I'm living in a lonely penthouse in the city. The house I'm going to be living in soon is being renovated and I'm living in there until the house is finished and that's when my father's retiring and going to retire and turning himself as a family man. Though, even though he was at home while he never had much missions it was like he was never around" She explains and they look at her with empathy then the bell goes off.

"Well we can finish off this another time" She says as Naruto helps her up "Well we could, or we couldn't because I have to show you your locker and we all have phys ed" Ino explains and they all walk off to her locker.

What did they learn so far from the girl.

Well:

1. She had the same life as them with their parents weren't around as much.

2. Her mother died when she was little

3. She has both Tenten and Ino in her. The boys hoped the temper wasn't there as well.

4. Her father was an expert at things in the navy and they hopped that if Kakashi and Tsunade and Jiraiya knew him then he wasn't like them. Mostly Sasuke.

5. She was single

6. She was a good person

7. She could dance

8. She was friends with models

9. She wanted to come back to her home

10. Our heart throb was starting to like our pinkette but didn't realise it

While looking at her paper Tenten saw that her locker was around the corner from hers and directly in front of Neji's and right next door to Tsuchi's. This annoyed the boy's and the girls were annoyed with them so they stood by Sakura and pushed the boys so they were behind. Tsuchi noticed Sakura with the gang and he smirks, "Hey Sato nice to see that your next to me. Means we can talk more" He says as she does the same back

"Hey Tsuchi someone came up to me and asked for where you and your ego was. Poor deranged girl, you must have used that on all the girls that had a locker next to you" She says and the boys snort in agreement, Tsuchi smiles at her.

"What you doing after school, me and my friends were going out after we do some sport trails. Wanna come" He asks

"Uhm, sorry can't" She says after putting some of the books given to her from her English and Bio class and closes the door then walks off with Ino who looped her arm through hers and laughed as Tenten gaps at her.

"You really are one quire girl Sakura. First not knowing who we are, and now rejecting Kiryu Tsuchi! Can I kiss you" Kiba asks as she laughs at him and ruffles his hair and carries on walking.

"That must be from knowing the dobe. He changes people in good and bad ways" Sasuke mutters, Naruto gaps.

"Did you hear that, teme complimented" He says as the boy punch's the back of the dope's head and walks with the others down the corridor.

While they were walking Tsuchi steers at the girl with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kiryu, you got a thing with the new girl. I thought you were with Amie?" His friend asks smirking and Tsuchi just scratch's the back of his head.

"Well, I have something I should have told you ages ago. But I better tell you this now" Tsuchi says out walking as his friend follows behind and puts his hands behind his head and whistles.

"You sound like a girl wanting to gossip, this ought to be good" He says

A.N: Review please :) adding just another chapter for the hell of it. 3 chapters :O


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Karin and her dogs

**Chapter 4: Meeting Karin and her dogs**

Going to the gym Sakura noticed that it was hard for the girls to go anywhere the boys went primarily because they all had fan clubs. Even poor Hinata-chan who was so scared for her life when she turned red which no one had seen before when a guy manages to wrap his arms around her and Sakura manages to clench his wrist hard enough to let her go and she was off like a bullet and so was the rest of them. Running around like it was a cartoon with the halls and them going through all the classes and the people following after them.

As they manage to run around the corner and into the deserted music storage room they hide their panting and sit on the ground with flushed faces.

"Are you ok Hinata-sama" Neji asks and Sakura looks at them, then Naruto who shoves it away. "I'm fine now thank you Neji-nee-san" Hinata replies back

"God, when you said they were animals Ino I thought you were being sarcastic. Geez, their more worse than American girls running after One Direction!" Sakura explains before managing to go into the changing room and Tenten lets her borrow her spear she keeps in her locker only it was a little tighter on her because of her build which was a bit bigger than Tenten's and her chest area was abit bigger than her own.

While changing she notices that the class was already half way through their and it seems that the teacher was Kuranei and Asuma, they were some family friends of her parents and she went over and hug's them which felt weird to them because they are used to bowing and other such things. But it was expected from Sato Hitomi's daughter.

"Konichiwa Kuranei-san, Asuma-san. I haven't seen you all in years, dad told me you had a child together. How is he?" She asks as the others merged with the class which were playing volleyball.

"Arigato Sakura. He is good thank you, he's a handful but he's just started play school. You look more like your mother since the last time I saw you." Kuranei says and Sakura smiles sadly at her and Asuma carries on, "Yes you do, and how is that father of yours. Heard he was retiring from the armed forces and everything. That's new, I thought that's what he always wanted to do" He says and Sakura laughs

"Yes he does want to do that, he even tried getting me to go to military school when I was 12 and I wacked him straight after that thinking that he thought I was a deranged wild child. Though, he told once through one of his letters that he wants to stop and let himself breath and relax. He's done that with a forced vacation and only lasted four hours on a plane and demanded to go back to work" She says laughing out remembering her father on the plane stressing out that the person taking over on the mission would get killed by the boys on his team because of the bickering they did.

Kuranei and Asuma laugh with her before she invites them to brunch at the penthouse and tells them of the 'others' (who Tsunade was inviting and knowing her she was going to invite them) and then goes into the group that was split girl's vs. girl's and then the boy's vs. the boy's because both of the teachers were asked to go to the principal's office.

Sakura goes to the full group which consisted of Tenten, Ino, Hinata and a girl with bleach blonde hair. On the other side of them was a group with five girls. One had long thin black hair, another with strawberry blonde hair, and two others with brown hair and the last with blazing red hair like the receptionist lady from this morning.

Ino and Tenten were what looked like defending themselves from the girls across from them who were laughing at them.

"Hey pig I thought I told you the royal farm is on the other side of the city. Would you like me to leave a trail of food for you so you can find your way home. While I'm at it I'll be helping your pauper friend as well" The one in red says while they all laugh, Sakura does as well and they look at her like she was a bitch and the boys did the same as well.

"Wow, a pig with a trail of food and the paper to follow. That is so funny, my grandmother use to tell me how she used to say that sort of shit when she was 17 like from 50 years ago" She says laughing before near the end looks at them like she was about to kick their ass's and others snort out laughing and she carries on.

"Are you serious who taught you to say shit back. You know, if you ask me I'd say that you had to much fun at the detox station and the alcohol changed your hair and brain capacity to remember things because, strawberry shortcake. You certainly look like a grandmother who just came out of the centre with a lot of Botox on her face and surgery on a certain area that makes her not look her age. You realise that it is 2014 and not 1964 " Sakura says as everyone 'Oh shits' or 'Damn' in the hall and five seconds later Ino cracks up laughing with Tenten as the red head looks entirely red.

"What did you say you pink haired bitch! Do you know who you're talking to!" The one with long black hair says "Yeah you're talking to Takoma Karin" one of the brown haired girls says folding her arms "And who likes pink hair anyway" The strawberry blonde says

"Wow. OMG TAKOMA KARIN!" She says in a fan like way before snorting and looks at them, " If I still don't know who Ino and the others are then you must fall into the same category, well other because I don't give a damn who anyone is especially you" She says giving them a bitch like face.

On the other side of the gym the boys were all crowded looking at Sakura talk down Karin and her group.

"Damn did you hear bitch down Karin" Tsuchi hears near him

Sasuke hears that as well when the person near him replies to him, "Yeah, but shit. Didn't know she had damn surgery on her. Though she's cute, the pink one. What's her name?"

That's when the vain appears on the twos foreheads and listened to her carry on.

"Did you teach your dogs to speak shit too! Listen" Sakura says before walking up to the net and stops and leans over on her knees "You cute widdle doggies, the lost red haired grandma doesn't know crap and if she doesn't shut her mouth and stops talking amateur shit about my friends then she'll have to go on another surgery and get it done properly after I re arrange her crap face" Sakura says in a baby voice to Karin's followers as they go pink.

"o.m.g, we love you so much Sakura-chan" Tenten and Ino say laughing out as well.

"Hey, how about I use their shit and see if it works back" Sakura tells the two and they smirk "While your at it, you can follow your master and teach each other how to actually bite some bitch to your shit and then I'll actually deem you worthy of any bitch to talk back" Sakura lastly says before turning to her friends and walks over to them, while everyone in the entire hall goes completely quiet with their mouths wide open.

"Oh, one more thing. Amie you might want to reconsider who your boyfriend is then. He tried to get all over me during break. Don't blame him though, oh there he is there! Hi Tsuchi-kun" Sakura waves over to him and he smirks and waves back.

- **Flashback –**

Ino was dragging Sakura over to the roof top were her other friends were waiting for her and she saw Tsuchi with a bunch of his friends by his locker and Amie was trying so hard to get his attention before walking away.

- **Flashback over – **

"What! What the hell. Your mine Tsuchi-kun" Amie says in disbelief looking at him

"Sorry Amie, her pink hair killed me" He says in a sarcastic way and Sakura rolls her eyes and then the friend he was with before by the locker was smirking at him then looks at Karin.

"No actually now that you mention it, I think it was red hair. Yeah, sorry it was red. Remember at Kylie's on Saturday morning Karin, of course you do. Cause you went onto the French exchange student straight after. Poor man" Tsuchi says before Amie looks to her friend and Karin looks defeated and walks out. Her gang following.

"Thanks Sato. Helped with the break. Hopefully they don't do anything to you" He says before a ball hit the back of his head. "Come on lover boy let's get this game over with" One of his friends say before he goes off to the other side of the gym and throws the ball back at him twice as hard.

All of a sudden a ball was rolled over to her side. And the girls smile to her.

"Yeah thanks Sakura-san, they made fun of all of us. Especially Karin and Amie. They said my hair looked as ugly as the sun" The girl with bleach blonde hair says "What! Your hair looks awesome on you! I mean you obviously didn't hear them talk shit about my pink hair. But I love it, so do some guys. So they can shove it. What's your name?" Sakura asks "My name is Kasumi, Hamate Kasumi" The blinding haired girl says before the bell goes and they walk together to the changing room together.

"Yeah thanks for the defending Sakura-chan. They seriously don't know when to stop" Tenten says smiling at her sadly, she does the same back "Well no one talks shit to my friends or family. I use to do that for Naruto when I came down here one holidays and these kids would bully him on him having some sort of creature following him all the time like he had a demon attached to him" Sakura says and Tenten nods and has the urge to run to the boys changing room.

"Hamate Kasumi. I think I've seen you before, you were behind me last year in health right" Ino asks as they finished changing and started walking out of the gym, Kasumi shakes her head "No Ino-san. It's this year and we have health now" Kasumi says and they all laugh not noticing Tenten running out already changed.

A.N: Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Hi :)

Just adding another chappie for you.

**Chapter 4: Trusting, heart attacks and Health partners**

Tenten was running for her life trying to get in to the boys room before they had finished changing. As she rounds the corner she sees some guys coming out and stops herself.

Before she enters she prays on her life she doesn't see anything. Yes she doesn't mind being in a room with a bunch of ripped guy's because she was used to it, but she don't wanna see below the ripped area, only one persons. Not hard to guess who's.

As she goes on and sees guys coming out of the showers from practice, she takes off her cardigan and covers her face and hears the sound of wolf whistles and a "Hey Tenten. You up for a game in the shower"

And with that heard, another thing comes out with a whipping sound and someone slipping and Neji running out with a towel wrapped around him.

"Tenten what the hell are you doing in here" He asks angrily and coldly as guys in the showers wolf whistle at the two. Tenten blushes and walks to the place where she hears "DOBE!" and pulls Neji with her as well.

That causes more wolf whistling and Tsuchi scream out "Show him whose man Tenten" and a lot of slapping and hooting at the girl and she's more red than they have ever seen and that they start to think shes gone all girl on them and they smirk.

This makes her angry, as she enters the changing room she screams out "IF ANYONE DOESN'T HAVE A TOWEL ON AS I ENTER THIS ROOM I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE WHATEVER IS SHOWN TURN INTO A FEMALES PRIVATE PART. IF YOU AINT AN UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, NARA, ABURAMI, INUZUKA OR ANY OF THOSE OTHERS THAN GET OUT"

She than sees guys running out and sees her covering her face and as they go she screams out again, "ARE USE CHANGED!", "What a drag, exactly like Ino. Yes we are changed" Shikamaru says and only sees Sasuke bare chested and sighs as she sits away from them.

"If any of you bastards tell Ino I had just done that Imma kill you all got it!" She says as she calm herself down, then she notices Neji not getting changed. "Are you deliberately not getting changed Neji" She asks and turns away facing the others.

"Why are you in her anyway Tenten, this is a boys changing room" Kiba says looking confused

"Yeah I know that. It's just that as I was in with the girls Sakura was telling me how she defended Naruto when she came down her talking to her about the, you know what inside of him!" She whispers the last bit, the others look at her.

"WHAT!"

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW!"

"DID YOU TELL HER DOBE"

"WHAT THE HELL TEME YOU THINK I'M THAT DUMB OF COURSE SHE DON'T KNOW. GRANNY AND MY PARENTS MADE ME NOT TELL HER NO MATTER HOWMUCH I WANTED TO!"

"That's why I sacrificed my eyes in coming all the way in here to talk to you all. She had the look of like it was real that he does have it in him!" she says and they all nod to her "So what do we do now?" She asks

"What we do whenever something like this comes up. Go to the boss" Naruto says as they all look at him

"Tenten you're going to have to find a way to tell Ino what's up even if she was there, knowing that Sakura is suspicious about Naruto's 'being'. I knew she was suspicious, even if she does know the dobe and Kakashi in a family connected sort of way" Sasuke says and Naruto looks at him like he was about to kill him.

"What are you getting at teme" Naruto says quietly and they all look at him scared. Naruto never talked in that sort of way.

"You know what I mean dobe, if she 'knows' or doesn't know then shes a target for us. No matter the connection you know that anyone can be a traitor!" The onyx eyed boy says out coldly and Tenten shivers

"And you think that she's going to be one of that bastards little innocent spies! How could you say that, she's a good person and I'd trust her with my life!. She defended for Tenten and Ino in front of Karin and her bitch's from the east like it was no big deal. Karin, Sasuke" The blonde screams defending her and a big frown appears on the onyx eyed boys face.

"Well, she still doesn't pass me yet. She may be innocent looking but I'll see her for herself when it comes. No matter the acting" He says coldly putting his tie on. Tenten looks at him with sympathy when she sighs.

"Sasuke. Do you like her?" Tenten asks out of the blue and they look at her like shes losing it and he snorts out as he carries on tying up his tie, "No, what makes you say that I only just met her" He says looking at her then turns back around as he hears snorts from the other guys which he turned back and glaring and continued on.

"2 years ago" Was all she had to say and the whole room was instantly quite "Tenten" was all Neji had to say as her face showed determination and sadness. Sasuke faced her with the intent on killing and the boys stand by her instantly and she pushes them away.

"Don't. Don't you dare. Bring. That. Bitch. Into this conversation" He says coldly to her and she stays there, not wavered by it.

"Why not. Listen here Sasuke. And you listen good. That girl that is in this building is a good person with more than any amount of goodness and truth in her. Yes you know who did all those things. But it wasn't her fault that those things ended up that way and she sacrificed herself for the love of you. I know the pain as well because she was like my sister to me Sasuke and I trusted her to. She did that for all of us" Tenten explains angrily and his eyes blear the sharingan and their faces instantly turn away

Next thing you hear a locker smash shut and a broken locker door and the Uchiha was on the seat next to him confused as ever with him. "Teme shes right, Sakura isn't that bad. However close you get to liking people now will make you feel the same way most of us have towards her. You can trust her" Naruto says putting a hand on his shoulder.

As the guys had finished changing everyone else in the showers had finished and long gone went out to class either on the field, track or gym. Before walking out of the locker room Sasuke stopped Tenten and crushed her shoulder lightly before taking it off. The brown haired girl looked at him.

"Thanks" He says and she smiles at him and nods to him, "Don't mention it, and I'm serious. You wanna live up to your ego than don't tell anyone what you just did" She says before catching up to the others not noticing anyone behind the door that Sasuke was about to close but just left it.

Though as he reached the other door to exit the whole thing he felt a presence that was hidden leave and he turned not seeing anything and was only thinking things.

_'__Stupid Uchiha, had his guard down'_ The person was thinking as he hid in the locker room.

**With Sakura and girls**

It was mostly confusing as Sakura was getting changed back into her clothes. As she had finished before the girls she added a sprits of perfume from her bag and tells Ino she was going to find Tenten before she left for Health because she was in the same class with her as well remembering she wanted to look at some results from a recent trail she had done for a sport. Ino agreed telling her that it takes a long time for her to get changed.

As she was walking down the corridor she received a few winks and wolf whistles and she would ignore them only wanting to go and find Tenten when she hears a guy say "Shit I never knew Tenten was scary" and she turns and stops him with a smile.

"Hi, you were talking about Tenten and I was wondering if you saw her" She asks and the guy nods "Yeah shes in the guy's locker room. It's just around there and you'll find her" He says and she thanks him before walking away confused.

As she walks over there she sees the old trophies seeing Naruto's name on a couple of them then carrying on and she sees a major surprise of her life. She sees her father on 6 shields, 9 trophies and a set of medals in its own sort of cupboard with his name and the surname with Takumi on it. She takes a photo of it with her phone before she walks over to the door about to open it when its shoved and the next thing she hears is a girls screaming and guys screaming out in freight and she does the same seeing her life flash before her and she falls on the ground butt first.

"Geez, Sakura. You gave me freight!" Tenten says as Sakura had little breathing and starts coughing a little and her throat tightens a little.

This the guys and Tenten didn't know for the first 4 seconds and Naruto just remembering her heart problems and she was turning a little pale, "Shit! Sakura where's your shoulder bag!" He screams then seeing out the door rushing and grabbing it and the inhaler out.

He gives her it and the space saver and she inhales (AN: Is that what that barrel thing is called that you attach your inhaler to?). "Shit! Sakura do you know granny would have killed me if you were called into the hospital" He says after she starts to return to normal and she punch's the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She screams and Naruto holds onto his head like it had something trying to jump out of it. "ARH. Sorry Sakura-chan. You gave us freight. What were you doing there anyway" He says as Kiba and Shino help her up and grab her bag and she puts the comb thing in her hair.

She takes a breath before she replies and notice's that Sasuke was trying so hard not to look at her and the trophies with his name were more interesting.

"I was looking for Tenten, we have Health" She says and Tenten looks at her scared, "Sakura-chan what just happened" She asks worried, "Oh uhm. I have heart problems sometimes. I started to get them after my mom had died" Sakura answers and they walk off to Health together.

As they entered the class Jiraiya excused them for being late and gave Sakura some books and a booklet to look over and got straight into the class.

Sakura was wary in this class. Probably because Jiraiya was teaching, but because she kept getting death glares from Karin and she was in the same class as well and little side glances from Sasuke now and again.

Near the end of the class she wasn't as surprised when a guy asks Jiraiya a question on the reproduction system, he answered in a teacher like way with the good terminology, but deep down she knew he was answering in a perverted way as well. It made her shiver and not want to listen on until he changed the subject.

"Thank you for the question Goku-san because we are going to be working with the same person we always work with for this new assignment which you have to work with a partner in order to write an essay on how humans interact and the chemical reaction changes with different emotions which we display. Since Sasuke-kun doesn't have a partner he will be going with Sakura-chan" Jiraiya says and Tenten closes her eyes in sympathy for the two. Mostly Sasuke after what had just happened in the locker room.

Then all hell brake's out in the class with questions from fan girls bombarding him with them to change partners.

"Why does that forehead girl get to go with my Sasuke-kun!" Karin screams at him. Every guy including Jiraiya rolls their eyes. "Because I've already thought on how we are doing the assignment Karin-san and saving the poor boy's life" The last bit he mutters and Sakura snorts hearing it perfectly and he smirks at that. "Just talk amongst your beautiful friends before the bell goes" He says then walks over to his desk and writes whatever.

"Who's your partner Tenten-chan?" Sakura asks and Tenten rolls her eyes "Lee, but I'm ok with that. I'm used to having him as a partner in most things. I'm just worried about you being with Sasuke as a partner" She says and Sakura looks at her confused

"What for, he's just a guy" She says confused and Tenten shakes her head, "No Sakura-chan he's not" Tenten explains, Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"So he's a girl with giant muscles" She asks and Tenten laughs out "No, all the people that you saw up the roof top are very important people. Here in Konoha we have 11 important families that have to do with business and are the oldest family since ancient times" Tenten explains and she still looks confused "Ok, I can get the business thing. But I'm still not getting you" She says

"Well, Sasuke is a part of the Uchiha Industry. They are in the 2nd highest selling, trading, and marketing families with all of our families" She says pointing out to her friends that were all in that class. "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Lee and myself are the next people in line to take over those businesses. Think of it how a king has a son and the eldest will be in line to take it. But in Sasuke's case he has to take it. Don't ask why" She explains and Sakura nods.

"Though it's still confusing that you still don't know who we are. Sometimes were normally on American news and in the newspaper" She says and Sakura laughs at that

"Well I didn't exactly read the international or business section of the newspaper or news. I guess that's why" Sakura says and Tenten nods while laughing.

"Hey you said there was 11 families. Who's the 11th family?" She asks and Tenten looks at her, "Oh, it's the family who ranks over us all. They are the Haruno family" She says and Sakura's eyes bulge over.

Sasuke notice's the wide emerald eyed girl and was listening the whole entire time as well. "Something tells me you know that name" He hears Tenten say

"Yeah, you could say that" Sakura says "They do 5 star hotels right" She asks and Tenten nods "Yeah, they do a line of trading, selling, marketing, buying, airlines, music industries and food industries in Japan and around the world. Apparently the heir to the Haruno company was put into hide away because a deranged man was out to get the family and has the mother kidnapped plus he wanted all the Haruno's money and said treasure they have hidden away and old ancient treasure they have hidden somewhere in Konoha. Though none of us have even seen a Haruno in our life, apparently Naruto knows one but we all think its lies" She says as the bell goes.

Jiraiya was shivering as the bell rings knowing what was waiting for him after everyone was gone. Sakura walks over to Ino as the girl was standing before hugging Sakura and telling her to text her tonight as Kasumi goes off with them as well telling her to have a good weekend as well as Hinata. The boys nod their head off as they head for the door and Sakura wishes them good luck on their sport trails which Lee and Naruto say will fly by and they will get in straight away.

As they leave she goes straight to Jiraiya's desk and he smiles up to her, "See my class wasn't so bad" He says and she looks at him with a critical look.

"I guess, though you know that's not what I wanted to know. I know you heard what Tenten-chan explained to me!" She says to him and he looks at her with defeat "I know you want to know. But it is up to your father to tell you these things. I'm sorry tenshi-chan" He says putting a hand on her shoulder, she smiles at him as he ruffles her hair like when she was a child and then go to Tsunade's office.

As she walks over to the office with him Jiraiya had a vain appear on his forehead as teenaged boy's had the nerve to whistle at her while he was walking next to her and the glare of his god daughter's told him not to kill any of them.

As they walk in the office she sees Shizune who smiles at her. Kakashi and Tsunade doing the same, "How was your day so far, heard you talked down the daughter of our receptionist" Tsunade says and Sakura scratch's the back of her head.

"Well be happy it wasn't' turned into a violent conflict. The girl was speaking stupid things about Ino and Tenten like they were the Pauper playing the piccolo and the mouse's following him out of the city" She says and then Tsunade winks at her.

"Don't worry, I don't know how many times she comes in her and annoys me" She says and Sakura laughs before going to hug Kakashi.

A.N: Review, another coming on


	6. Chapter 6 Thugs and Sport trials

Hi :)

Just adding another chappie for you.

**Chapter 4: Trusting, heart attacks and Health partners**

Tenten was running for her life trying to get in to the boys room before they had finished changing. As she rounds the corner she sees some guys coming out and stops herself.

Before she enters she prays on her life she doesn't see anything. Yes she doesn't mind being in a room with a bunch of ripped guy's because she was used to it, but she don't wanna see below the ripped area, only one persons. Not hard to guess who's.

As she goes on and sees guys coming out of the showers from practice, she takes off her cardigan and covers her face and hears the sound of wolf whistles and a "Hey Tenten. You up for a game in the shower"

And with that heard, another thing comes out with a whipping sound and someone slipping and Neji running out with a towel wrapped around him.

"Tenten what the hell are you doing in here" He asks angrily and coldly as guys in the showers wolf whistle at the two. Tenten blushes and walks to the place where she hears "DOBE!" and pulls Neji with her as well.

That causes more wolf whistling and Tsuchi scream out "Show him whose man Tenten" and a lot of slapping and hooting at the girl and she's more red than they have ever seen and that they start to think shes gone all girl on them and they smirk.

This makes her angry, as she enters the changing room she screams out "IF ANYONE DOESN'T HAVE A TOWEL ON AS I ENTER THIS ROOM I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE WHATEVER IS SHOWN TURN INTO A FEMALES PRIVATE PART. IF YOU AINT AN UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, NARA, ABURAMI, INUZUKA OR ANY OF THOSE OTHERS THAN GET OUT"

She than sees guys running out and sees her covering her face and as they go she screams out again, "ARE USE CHANGED!", "What a drag, exactly like Ino. Yes we are changed" Shikamaru says and only sees Sasuke bare chested and sighs as she sits away from them.

"If any of you bastards tell Ino I had just done that Imma kill you all got it!" She says as she calm herself down, then she notices Neji not getting changed. "Are you deliberately not getting changed Neji" She asks and turns away facing the others.

"Why are you in her anyway Tenten, this is a boys changing room" Kiba says looking confused

"Yeah I know that. It's just that as I was in with the girls Sakura was telling me how she defended Naruto when she came down her talking to her about the, you know what inside of him!" She whispers the last bit, the others look at her.

"WHAT!"

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW!"

"DID YOU TELL HER DOBE"

"WHAT THE HELL TEME YOU THINK I'M THAT DUMB OF COURSE SHE DON'T KNOW. GRANNY AND MY PARENTS MADE ME NOT TELL HER NO MATTER HOWMUCH I WANTED TO!"

"That's why I sacrificed my eyes in coming all the way in here to talk to you all. She had the look of like it was real that he does have it in him!" she says and they all nod to her "So what do we do now?" She asks

"What we do whenever something like this comes up. Go to the boss" Naruto says as they all look at him

"Tenten you're going to have to find a way to tell Ino what's up even if she was there, knowing that Sakura is suspicious about Naruto's 'being'. I knew she was suspicious, even if she does know the dobe and Kakashi in a family connected sort of way" Sasuke says and Naruto looks at him like he was about to kill him.

"What are you getting at teme" Naruto says quietly and they all look at him scared. Naruto never talked in that sort of way.

"You know what I mean dobe, if she 'knows' or doesn't know then shes a target for us. No matter the connection you know that anyone can be a traitor!" The onyx eyed boy says out coldly and Tenten shivers

"And you think that she's going to be one of that bastards little innocent spies! How could you say that, she's a good person and I'd trust her with my life!. She defended for Tenten and Ino in front of Karin and her bitch's from the east like it was no big deal. Karin, Sasuke" The blonde screams defending her and a big frown appears on the onyx eyed boys face.

"Well, she still doesn't pass me yet. She may be innocent looking but I'll see her for herself when it comes. No matter the acting" He says coldly putting his tie on. Tenten looks at him with sympathy when she sighs.

"Sasuke. Do you like her?" Tenten asks out of the blue and they look at her like shes losing it and he snorts out as he carries on tying up his tie, "No, what makes you say that I only just met her" He says looking at her then turns back around as he hears snorts from the other guys which he turned back and glaring and continued on.

"2 years ago" Was all she had to say and the whole room was instantly quite "Tenten" was all Neji had to say as her face showed determination and sadness. Sasuke faced her with the intent on killing and the boys stand by her instantly and she pushes them away.

"Don't. Don't you dare. Bring. That. Bitch. Into this conversation" He says coldly to her and she stays there, not wavered by it.

"Why not. Listen here Sasuke. And you listen good. That girl that is in this building is a good person with more than any amount of goodness and truth in her. Yes you know who did all those things. But it wasn't her fault that those things ended up that way and she sacrificed herself for the love of you. I know the pain as well because she was like my sister to me Sasuke and I trusted her to. She did that for all of us" Tenten explains angrily and his eyes blear the sharingan and their faces instantly turn away

Next thing you hear a locker smash shut and a broken locker door and the Uchiha was on the seat next to him confused as ever with him. "Teme shes right, Sakura isn't that bad. However close you get to liking people now will make you feel the same way most of us have towards her. You can trust her" Naruto says putting a hand on his shoulder.

As the guys had finished changing everyone else in the showers had finished and long gone went out to class either on the field, track or gym. Before walking out of the locker room Sasuke stopped Tenten and crushed her shoulder lightly before taking it off. The brown haired girl looked at him.

"Thanks" He says and she smiles at him and nods to him, "Don't mention it, and I'm serious. You wanna live up to your ego than don't tell anyone what you just did" She says before catching up to the others not noticing anyone behind the door that Sasuke was about to close but just left it.

Though as he reached the other door to exit the whole thing he felt a presence that was hidden leave and he turned not seeing anything and was only thinking things.

_'__Stupid Uchiha, had his guard down'_ The person was thinking as he hid in the locker room.

**With Sakura and girls**

It was mostly confusing as Sakura was getting changed back into her clothes. As she had finished before the girls she added a sprits of perfume from her bag and tells Ino she was going to find Tenten before she left for Health because she was in the same class with her as well remembering she wanted to look at some results from a recent trail she had done for a sport. Ino agreed telling her that it takes a long time for her to get changed.

As she was walking down the corridor she received a few winks and wolf whistles and she would ignore them only wanting to go and find Tenten when she hears a guy say "Shit I never knew Tenten was scary" and she turns and stops him with a smile.

"Hi, you were talking about Tenten and I was wondering if you saw her" She asks and the guy nods "Yeah shes in the guy's locker room. It's just around there and you'll find her" He says and she thanks him before walking away confused.

As she walks over there she sees the old trophies seeing Naruto's name on a couple of them then carrying on and she sees a major surprise of her life. She sees her father on 6 shields, 9 trophies and a set of medals in its own sort of cupboard with his name and the surname with Takumi on it. She takes a photo of it with her phone before she walks over to the door about to open it when its shoved and the next thing she hears is a girls screaming and guys screaming out in freight and she does the same seeing her life flash before her and she falls on the ground butt first.

"Geez, Sakura. You gave me freight!" Tenten says as Sakura had little breathing and starts coughing a little and her throat tightens a little.

This the guys and Tenten didn't know for the first 4 seconds and Naruto just remembering her heart problems and she was turning a little pale, "Shit! Sakura where's your shoulder bag!" He screams then seeing out the door rushing and grabbing it and the inhaler out.

He gives her it and the space saver and she inhales (AN: Is that what that barrel thing is called that you attach your inhaler to?). "Shit! Sakura do you know granny would have killed me if you were called into the hospital" He says after she starts to return to normal and she punch's the back of his head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She screams and Naruto holds onto his head like it had something trying to jump out of it. "ARH. Sorry Sakura-chan. You gave us freight. What were you doing there anyway" He says as Kiba and Shino help her up and grab her bag and she puts the comb thing in her hair.

She takes a breath before she replies and notice's that Sasuke was trying so hard not to look at her and the trophies with his name were more interesting.

"I was looking for Tenten, we have Health" She says and Tenten looks at her scared, "Sakura-chan what just happened" She asks worried, "Oh uhm. I have heart problems sometimes. I started to get them after my mom had died" Sakura answers and they walk off to Health together.

As they entered the class Jiraiya excused them for being late and gave Sakura some books and a booklet to look over and got straight into the class.

Sakura was wary in this class. Probably because Jiraiya was teaching, but because she kept getting death glares from Karin and she was in the same class as well and little side glances from Sasuke now and again.

Near the end of the class she wasn't as surprised when a guy asks Jiraiya a question on the reproduction system, he answered in a teacher like way with the good terminology, but deep down she knew he was answering in a perverted way as well. It made her shiver and not want to listen on until he changed the subject.

"Thank you for the question Goku-san because we are going to be working with the same person we always work with for this new assignment which you have to work with a partner in order to write an essay on how humans interact and the chemical reaction changes with different emotions which we display. Since Sasuke-kun doesn't have a partner he will be going with Sakura-chan" Jiraiya says and Tenten closes her eyes in sympathy for the two. Mostly Sasuke after what had just happened in the locker room.

Then all hell brake's out in the class with questions from fan girls bombarding him with them to change partners.

"Why does that forehead girl get to go with my Sasuke-kun!" Karin screams at him. Every guy including Jiraiya rolls their eyes. "Because I've already thought on how we are doing the assignment Karin-san and saving the poor boy's life" The last bit he mutters and Sakura snorts hearing it perfectly and he smirks at that. "Just talk amongst your beautiful friends before the bell goes" He says then walks over to his desk and writes whatever.

"Who's your partner Tenten-chan?" Sakura asks and Tenten rolls her eyes "Lee, but I'm ok with that. I'm used to having him as a partner in most things. I'm just worried about you being with Sasuke as a partner" She says and Sakura looks at her confused

"What for, he's just a guy" She says confused and Tenten shakes her head, "No Sakura-chan he's not" Tenten explains, Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"So he's a girl with giant muscles" She asks and Tenten laughs out "No, all the people that you saw up the roof top are very important people. Here in Konoha we have 11 important families that have to do with business and are the oldest family since ancient times" Tenten explains and she still looks confused "Ok, I can get the business thing. But I'm still not getting you" She says

"Well, Sasuke is a part of the Uchiha Industry. They are in the 2nd highest selling, trading, and marketing families with all of our families" She says pointing out to her friends that were all in that class. "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Lee and myself are the next people in line to take over those businesses. Think of it how a king has a son and the eldest will be in line to take it. But in Sasuke's case he has to take it. Don't ask why" She explains and Sakura nods.

"Though it's still confusing that you still don't know who we are. Sometimes were normally on American news and in the newspaper" She says and Sakura laughs at that

"Well I didn't exactly read the international or business section of the newspaper or news. I guess that's why" Sakura says and Tenten nods while laughing.

"Hey you said there was 11 families. Who's the 11th family?" She asks and Tenten looks at her, "Oh, it's the family who ranks over us all. They are the Haruno family" She says and Sakura's eyes bulge over.

Sasuke notice's the wide emerald eyed girl and was listening the whole entire time as well. "Something tells me you know that name" He hears Tenten say

"Yeah, you could say that" Sakura says "They do 5 star hotels right" She asks and Tenten nods "Yeah, they do a line of trading, selling, marketing, buying, airlines, music industries and food industries in Japan and around the world. Apparently the heir to the Haruno company was put into hide away because a deranged man was out to get the family and has the mother kidnapped plus he wanted all the Haruno's money and said treasure they have hidden away and old ancient treasure they have hidden somewhere in Konoha. Though none of us have even seen a Haruno in our life, apparently Naruto knows one but we all think its lies" She says as the bell goes.

Jiraiya was shivering as the bell rings knowing what was waiting for him after everyone was gone. Sakura walks over to Ino as the girl was standing before hugging Sakura and telling her to text her tonight as Kasumi goes off with them as well telling her to have a good weekend as well as Hinata. The boys nod their head off as they head for the door and Sakura wishes them good luck on their sport trails which Lee and Naruto say will fly by and they will get in straight away.

As they leave she goes straight to Jiraiya's desk and he smiles up to her, "See my class wasn't so bad" He says and she looks at him with a critical look.

"I guess, though you know that's not what I wanted to know. I know you heard what Tenten-chan explained to me!" She says to him and he looks at her with defeat "I know you want to know. But it is up to your father to tell you these things. I'm sorry tenshi-chan" He says putting a hand on her shoulder, she smiles at him as he ruffles her hair like when she was a child and then go to Tsunade's office.

As she walks over to the office with him Jiraiya had a vain appear on his forehead as teenaged boy's had the nerve to whistle at her while he was walking next to her and the glare of his god daughter's told him not to kill any of them.

As they walk in the office she sees Shizune who smiles at her. Kakashi and Tsunade doing the same, "How was your day so far, heard you talked down the daughter of our receptionist" Tsunade says and Sakura scratch's the back of her head.

"Well be happy it wasn't' turned into a violent conflict. The girl was speaking stupid things about Ino and Tenten like they were the Pauper playing the piccolo and the mouse's following him out of the city" She says and then Tsunade winks at her.

"Don't worry, I don't know how many times she comes in her and annoys me" She says and Sakura laughs before going to hug Kakashi.

A.N: Review, another coming on


End file.
